Episode 476 (26th October 1978)
Marian returns to the village and Henry voices his idea to move to Rome but she is not keen. However, Vivian tells the Sugdens that he will be buying Henry's share. Having not agreed to anything, Henry hunts him down for a confrontation. Plot Amos phones Henry from the village telephone box and rants at him about people helping him behind the bar without his say so. Henry comes out to confront him and introduces him to Vivian and explains how they know each other. Joe discusses Henry's thoughts of moving with Matt, believing it to be because of the arrival of NY Estates. Paula isn't pleased when Trevor stops the builders working on their home so they can work elsewhere, meaning they'll be living in their caravan longer. In an attempt to win her round, he tells her to find a building on the estate and they can discuss her starting a local crafts shop as a way of getting involved in the village. She agrees to think about it and asks him not to anger too many people in the village as she'd like to settle in Beckindale. Henry receives a phone call from Marian asking him to pick her up in Leeds. Vivian and Dolly walk up to Emmerdale Farm and he reflects to her about his ex-marriage and his times in the war, then goes quiet. Donald talks to Trevor about the Beddows. Trevor says that they can stop where they are for the time being. Donald also informs him that the Estate usually provides some staging for the village Vegetable and Flower show. Henry and Marian drive back to Beckindale. She's concerned with how down her father is and he admits his aunt's death has affected him more than he thought. He tells her that it's made him think about his family and how he wants to be surrounded by them. He voices his idea of moving to Rome to be closer to her; she doesn't seem keen. The Sugdens are left angry and concerned when Vivian drops the bombshell that he will be buying Henry's share of the farm and then abruptly leaves. When Henry arrives with Marian, Annie takes him to one side and asks him if it's true. He admits speaking to Vivian about it but not agreeing to anything and plans to confront him. Cast Regular cast *Annie - Sheila Mercier *Joe - Frazer Hines *Matt - Frederick Pyne *Sam - Toke Townley *Wilks - Arthur Pentelow *Amos - Ronald Magill *Dolly - Katharine Barker *Rev. Donald Hinton - Hugh Manning *Seth - Stan Richards *Marian - Gail Harrison Guest cast *Major Denyer - Kevin Stoney *Trevor - Michael Cadman *Paula - Phyllida Nash Locations *Main Street - Exterior and telephone box *The Woolpack Inn - Backroom, Front exterior *Vicarage - Lounge *Emmerdale Farm - Yard, Barn *Road outside of Emmerdale Farm *Home Farm - Caravan *Unknown road Notes *First appearance of Marian Wilks since 20th January 1975. Category:1978 episodes Category:Emmerdale Farm episodes